The day the robloxians came
by hurttoto
Summary: Robloxians falling from the sky!can the rescue gang take control of the situation?


_**The day the robloxians came**_ Rescue bots/roblox Cross over

 _ **Note: I new at this sorry if it seems Erratic**_.

It was just a normal day saving the mayor from yet another atomic explosion that doc green made but the mayor ruined it and now it's a weapon.

Cody: Hey frankie don't you things this is getting a little….boring (stares at the dissipating mushroom cloud)[Frankie: yep sometimes I wish something new would happen like a crossover or somethingCody: are we the only ones that know that this world is one of many [Frankie: don't forget about the forth wall and yes we are ( stares at the ground when Suddenly a fire ball falls and hit the street

Cody: Whoa wana go check that out?

Frankie nodded.

Meanwhile chase almost died the fire ball landed next to his feet

Chase: this is highly unusual

The smoke cleared

?:(in a voice similar to freds voice) OH BOY! WHERE AM I!? (takes out a copy tool and copies the road .

Chase: exuse me but you are violating a LAW, duplication of anything is fraud!

?: how about gears?

Chase: gears I guess there not against the law but why…

He soon found out ….later (explosion) Cody: Noble? then he hears on the com "CODY CODY repeat "cody here whats going on?" on the other line "There EVERYWHERE..static" "dad DAD" said cody "Cody we have to go my dad he's made a bunker until this mayham stops " just then more fire balls fell WE ARE THE ROBLOXIANS AND WE WILL UmMmm….IDK K WELL FIGURE THAT OUT

LATER

Gram: GUYS WE NEED TO FIND OUT how to get rid of these ummm robloxians somehow.

Boulder: This one just wanted to be my friend.

?:hello I want to build a fortress

?:MY NAME IS HACKER AND I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING

HAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHA({[DISCONECTED FROM SERVER]

BLADES: HELP THEIR FIRING STUFF

The robloxians kept firing missiles at blades (More explosions) then they burned down the mayor's mansion Mayor Lusky " NOOOO! MY HOME!" then they jailed him, chase was tied up at the moment heatwave got frozen "hey I never got to speak" he said and Kade though he could run. Dani retreated back to the house and chief burns untied chase "we need to enforce the laws " doc green suddenly appeared " I have a solution" he said as he grabbed for a selfi stick? cody:how? doc green lifted it up in the air and said "Gram make a trap in the top of the mountain." Gram agreed and said to boulder "ya thinking what im thinging

Boulder:yes

(rick and morty theme song plays as they are making the trap (it's a montage))

Boulder also friended one of them.

wert28193: hello friend

boulder:um hi?

wert28193: oh selfie stick must sell,more robux, want tix back(acts like a zombie)

gram :the traps done now where..

Soon interrupted by a rumbling in the ground

"EARTHQUAKE

They see a giant ray ascending out of the lab it fires at the bots freeing them

Heatwave : rescue bots roll to the rescue!

The robloxians themselves seemed to be immune to the ray but whatever they made disappeared exept for the cloned road, the bloxians surrounded them at the top of a mountain.

Kade: were dead it was nice knowing you guys ,The robloxian that friended boulder looks at the ground then says "WAIT! LOOK (points at the ground)" (all in union)"FLAT LAND WE CAN BUILD YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA". Cody "umm ok but the town" A piece of cake (walks over to a piece of road opens it up and a purple was there he steped on it an BAM the town was back to normal. "THX FOR THIS! one said as they started building a massive U.F.O fortress "Noble!" said Cody (Chief Burns):I have a feeling somethings missing" Blades looked over to a newspaper and saw in bold letters **SHUTING DOWN RESCUE BOTS TONIGHT! SEE THE FINAL EPISODE HERE!** "uh oh said blades as he pointed the paper to everyone else. "but im not ready for retirement" said Cody

RandomRobloxian4: There is no retirement in HUB they go to a cool place called Equestrian Slavery camp

All: WHAT!

Chief We could try to save the others" said chase And so they all somehow flew to equestrian slavery camp **TO BE CONCLUDED** IM LAZY!


End file.
